


Elves

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1), 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: “Speaking about little elves…” he starts even though it’s kind of irrelevant. “How would you feel about adding one to the family?” Buck asks before realizing how that sounds and quickly adding, “Not right now, but in the future.”Eddie’s eyes narrow as he tilts his head to the side, thinking. “I think I’d love that,” he smiles, “in a few years maybe. First, I’d like to make my little elf our little elf.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 251





	Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Elves
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Down the hallway leading to the bedrooms, a door slams shut making Buck jump and wince. It’s been a difficult morning– first Christopher had refused to get out of bed, then he’d barely touched his food during breakfast, and now he’d just left the kitchen and went to his bedroom when Eddie asked him what was wrong– and something tells him it’s not going to get better just yet. The mix of sadness and frustration that shines into Eddie’s eyes when he sits down next to him on the sofa confirms his intuition.

“He won’t talk to me,” Eddie sighs, putting his head on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck knows the other man enough to notice the hint of helplessness in his voice and his heart clenches in compassion. When it comes to Christopher, Buck has rarely seen Eddie overwhelmed. No matter what happens, he always knows what to say or do to make it better. It’s something Buck admires, that bond the father and his son share. It’s a special one that he hopes he’ll share with his own children. Buck can’t help but frown at the thought.

Children… It’s something he never gave much thought about and now isn’t the right time to be thinking about it, but he’s already too far gone to stop his brain. Does he want kids? Would he be a good father? Would Eddie want more kids? Does Buck want that– a family– with Eddie? The only question he has an answer to is that last one: it’s a definite yes. Kids or not, as long as he’s with Eddie and Christopher Buck knows he’ll be happy. He already is.

“Can you–” Eddie starts, stopping Buck’s train of thoughts. “Maybe he’ll talk to you. Can you try?”

Buck looks down at Eddie with a confused frown. While his brain panics and wonders why Christopher would talk to him and not his father, his heart leaps in happiness at the trust Eddie has in him. When the other man looks up at him, waiting for an answer, Buck smiles, and nods.

“Sure,” he replies and kisses his boyfriend before getting up.

He would be lying if he said he’s not nervous as he faces the door of Christopher’s bedroom, but he’s determined to hide it. So, he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, knocks on the door to announce his presence, and opens it. He looks at Christopher who’s sitting on his bed, but he doesn’t enter the room yet, deciding on asking for permission first to not upset the kid even more.

“Hey, buddy,” Christopher’s head snaps up when he hears him and he faintly smiles at him. Buck sees that as a small victory and barely hold a relieved sigh back. “Can I come in?”

The kid’s gaze falls to the ground, but he nods and that’s a good enough answer for Buck. He sits next to him after closing the door.

“Everything okay?” Buck asks, and Christopher just shrugs in answer. “Your daddy told me that you didn’t want to talk to him. Do you want to talk to me?” He pauses, giving the kid a chance to reply, but all he gets is another shrug. “What’s going on?”

This time he gets an answer, one that is actual words, but Christopher still doesn’t look at him.

“I’m scared.”

Buck frowns.“Scared? About what?”

“I can’t tell,” the kid replies. “It’s a secret.”

Buck frown deepens as he ponders his next move. More than afraid, Christopher comes off as anxious, so he has to be careful. Buying himself a few seconds to think, he stands up from the bed and kneels on the floor so he can look him in the eye when he speaks again.

“Is it… a bad secret?” Buck asks, his voice calm and soft.

“No, it’s a surprise,” Christopher corrects, shaking his head.

Buck smiles at him. “For whom? Your daddy?”

Thankfully, Buck’s caution pays off and Christopher answers his questions shyly at first, but after a few minutes, when Buck promises to keep the surprise a secret, he explains everything. He tells Buck how– during the Christmas party with the rest of the team later– he’s supposed to sing a Christmas song with Harry, Denny, and May, and how, even if they practiced when the teenager babysat them while the adults went out a few days ago, he’s scared to forget the lyrics. Buck thinks it’s adorable, but he stops himself from smiling and keeps a serious face.

“I don’t want to go,” Christopher finishes his explanation with a sigh.

“If you don’t want to do it, you can just tell May,” Buck suggests, “I’m sure she’s going to understand.”

“No…” the kid shakes his head. “She says I’m important even if I think I can’t sing as well as Denny and Harry.”

This time, Buck can’t stop himself from smiling as he makes a mental note to thank May for that.

“And it’s not that I don’t want to do it,” Christopher adds. “I’m just scared. You and Daddy– you’re never scared.”

“Chris,” Bucks says softly, putting a hand on the kid’s shoulder, “can I tell you a secret?”

“Is it a bad secret?” the boy asks just like Buck did a while ago.

Buck chuckles. “No, but it’s an important one,” he states and Christopher nods.

“Everyone is scared. I’m scared every day, but it’s okay because I have you and my team with me, and I know that if something goes wrong, all of you will have my back. Today, May, Denny, and Harry will be your team.”

Christopher stays silent for a little while, processing what Buck has just said. Once he does, he nods and hums. Even though he looks a little bit more relaxed, he doesn’t seem entirely convinced yet. His next question proves it:

“Can you be my team, too?”

Buck melts at the question and his heart jumps, but he fights the urge to hug the kid. Instead, he searches Christopher’s eyes and once the kid is looking at him, he smiles at him.

“I’ll always be in your team, buddy,” he affirms.

Christopher opens his arms and this time, Buck hugs him. He holds him tight before pulling away.

“Your daddy too,” he adds. “You, me, and your daddy— we are a team.”

The kid frowns. “No,” he states, “we are a family.”

Buck’s mouth hangs open and it feels like his heart is about to explode. Buck fights back happy tears and hugs Christopher one more time before they leave the room to meet Eddie who’s still sitting on the couch. Buck smiles fondly as the kid climbs on his father’s lap and hugs him, Christopher’s words echoing in his head.

We are a family…

Hours later, after lunch and exchanging the Secret Santa’s gifts, everyone is gathered around the table, talking about everything and nothing when May announces the surprise. Ignoring the adults’ questions, she helps Christopher following the two other boys who are already running to Harry’s room. Buck wants to laugh at his friends’ confusion, but he holds his laughter back because he promised Christopher to not tell anyone about the surprise– not even Eddie. So, he just waits patiently for the kids to come back.

When they do, the three boys are all wearing a green sweater over their clothes and a handmade felt elf hat on their head while May is only wearing a hat. In the middle of swoons, laughs, and applause, Buck’s eyes meet Christopher’s. The kid looks nervous but much more confident than he was this morning. Buck winks at him and gives him a thumbs up while they smile at each other. 

The boys sing off key and there are some mishaps but nobody cares. The adults keep encouraging them and cheering them on. After their songs, the kids receive a standing ovation and Buck feels the tension leaving his body. He realizes only now, how focused on Christopher and stressed for him he’s been. As the kid approaches him, Buck smiles at him and he kneels down and opens his arms for him. He takes Christopher in his arms before standing up again.

“I did it,” Christopher smiles and from the corner of his eyes, Buck notices Eddie walking to them.

The man settles behind him and rests his chin on his shoulder to look at his son.

“You were an amazing little elf,” Eddie congratulates his son who blushes.

“It’s true,” Buck agrees, “I’m proud of you.”

Christopher smiles broadly and takes off his hat. He hugs both men at the same before putting his hat on Buck’s head and planting a kiss on his father’s cheek. When he starts to wiggle, Buck takes the hint and puts him down. After Christopher walks to where everyone else has gathered to congratulate them, Buck turns around to face Eddie. He puts his arms on his shoulders and kisses him. When he pulls away, his boyfriend smiles at him.

“So, that’s what this morning was about?” He asks, resting his hands on Buck’s waist.

“Yes,” Buck replies, “he was nervous but he wanted it to stay a surprise for you.”

Eddie’s smile widens. “Thank you, for being so amazing with him.”

Buck doesn’t know what to say to that so he looks around, making sure everyone’s too busy to pay attention to them and he kisses Eddie again. He puts all the happiness and love that makes his heart swell in that kiss. Eddie’s the one breaking the kiss this time, but he doesn’t let go of Buck. He holds him close and looks deeply into his eyes. As he stares into Eddie’s eyes, he thinks about their life together, about what it is and what it could be in the future and just like that, Buck is thinking about children again. And he gets the answers to the questions he was asking himself this morning: Yes, he wants children with Eddie.

“Speaking about little elves…” he starts even though it’s kind of irrelevant. “How would you feel about adding one to the family?” Buck asks before realizing how that sounds and quickly adding, “Not right now, but in the future.”

Eddie’s eyes narrow as he tilts his head to the side, thinking. “I think I’d love that,” he smiles, “in a few years maybe. First, I’d like to make my little elf our little elf.”

Buck gawk at him in surprise. He already loves Christopher as if he were his own, but that’s something that never crossed his mind.

“Really?”

“I mean if–” Eddie stops and takes a deep breath. “If that’s okay with you. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I talked with Christopher and he loves the idea and–”

Buck cuts him with a kiss. “Of course that’s okay,” he assures him when he pulls away. “But,” he adds wiggling his left fingers, “you gotta put a ring on this finger first,” Buck finishes bending and straightening the fourth one.

The look that Eddie sends him is a mix of shock, hope, and uncertainty that Buck wants to kiss away, but before he can, his boyfriend asks:

“Are you sure this is what you really want?”

“What? This?” He waves his hand at nothing. “You? Chris? A family?” Eddie simply answers with a nod, so he answers those questions. “Yes, more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
